


And You're The Only Thing Going On In My Mind, Taking Over My Life A Second Time

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, House Party, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Party, Romanticism, Sweet, Title from a The 1975 Song, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After Minghao says that he would marry Mingyu when he was sixteen, seven years later, Mingyu still remembers and won't stop harassing Minghao about it until he says yes
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 27





	And You're The Only Thing Going On In My Mind, Taking Over My Life A Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a sweet and light hearted work, so, no trauma guys <3 I hops you enjoy this

"You said you'd marry me!"

Minghao turned around to look at his best friend Mingyu as he wandered through his one acre hillside vegetable patch of his large rural home, inherited from his grandparents, and gifted with owner-of-property titles to him by his parents who just couldn't put in all the effort it took to managing the property and looking after it to the same level that the deceased grandparents had. Minghao was wearing a old button-up shirt with half the buttons missing and the two remaining buttons put into incorrect holes so it looked funny on him, with old kahki pants that smelt funny because he was covered in grass and soil, having been up since six 'o' clock that morning weeding the lawns due to overnight rainfall, making the ground soggy and tender and patient. "When?!" He exclaimed, half bent over, picking carrots and putting them into a basket he held on his arm. He straightened up and hoisted the basket up onto his hip. 

"When we were sixteen!" Mingyu's hands flew out for the gravity with which he spoke.

Minghao burst out laughing. "That's a long time ago." He told Mingyu, straightening his Grandfather's old straw hat on his had only for it to go mildly lop-sided again. 

"You see couples who were boyfriends and girlfriends during the second world war that recently got back together!" Mingyu argued. "Even though I can't see the point, he can'r get a erection without medication and she's dryer than the mohadi desert and they've got one foot in the grave -"

"Oh, you are lovely." Minghao's head tilted to the side slightly as he gave one last look at Mingyu and turned on his heel to walk up to his 1930's greenhouse.

"MINGHAO!"

"What?"

"Back to the bloody point!"

"Which is?"

"COCKING MARRY ME!!!"

"No..." Minghao whispered very softly as he walked away.

-

"There has to be some way of doing it."

Mingyu paced back and forth between his sitting room, kitchen, and dining room in the cottage he rented in the village that Minghao lived just outside of. 

His best friend Wonwoo lay lengthways on his settee, scrolling through his phone, glasses perched high on his nose to accomdate for his laying position, head crooked forward by a arm lain behind his head on the arm of the settee. 

"It's the perfect time in his life to get married, and, to who? Me." Mingyu said, coming back into the sitting room. He paused by the television in the left-hand corner of the room by one of the bay windows. Wonwoo peered at him. "He's just inherited a multi-million-pound property, he's fit, voracious, young and healthy, he's single, hasn't had a date or anyone special in ages and ages and ages - and - when your a person that's had all these things happen to you recently, what do you need?"

"Plonk?" Wonwoo raised an eyebrow disinterestedly, looking back to his phone.

"A Mingyu." Mingyu said confidently, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Wonwoo snorted a laugh.

Mingyu frowned.

"Prick." He told Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shaped a finger around his phone so it gave Mingyu the bird.

Mingyu flipped the v's on both hands and stuck his tongue out as he moved his hands up and down violently, crouching slightly.

Wonwoo laughed a bit, turning off his phone and putting it on the arm of the settee by his head. 

"Have you got a ring?" Wonwoo asked.

"Uh...no." Mingyu took seat on a ottoman tucked up a small table by the window.

"Have you got anything else to do with wedding a person remotely organized apart from harrassing Minghao?" Wonwoo questioned.

"Er...not really, no." Mingyu sucked on his teeth.

Wonwoo picked up his phone. "Later." Wonwoo got up and left.

Mingyu chased him out the front door. 

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" 

Mingyu ran after Wonwoo up the street past all the sand-stone cottages with the roses around the door, and, Minghao, in a local private grocers, peered out of the shop's window with the old, fat and moustached owner at the scene that fleetingly went past their eyes.

"Bloody kids on drugs, makes you ashamed to have 'em." The owner dismissed it as.

Minghao smiled secretly. 

-

A week before Mingyu sister's birthday, Minghao texted him to ask if she and her friends would like to come up and have it as his place where they can blare loud hip-hop music until the cows came home and not have to worry about the police. 

Barely a second after Mingyu texted his sister to check with her, presuming her to answer that she and her friends were going out clubbing, she took the offer like one of usual vodka shots. 

So Minghao's courtyard garden and nearly century-old swimming pool seperate to the vegetable gardens and the greenhouses underwent total transformation, and, on the night of Mingyu's sister's birthday, it was a well-crafted affair with wine, champagne, beer, a small army-portioned banquet for the guests, most of the village joining in with the party, and, as a gift for the birthday girl, a live band - the lead singer, the same age as Mingyu's sister, was attractive and as desperately single as she was - and, some concernedly old fireworkers bought in 1969 that had never been used. 

To say that Mingyu was worried about them falling out of the sky and setting fire to Minghao's house was an understatement. 

"Oh, it'll be right." Minghao dismissed him as he and neighbours carried the huge wooden crates out to a near-by field full of acorn trees and hawthorn.

Mingyu necked the rest of his beer and wondered if Minghao would kung-fu-fuck-him-up - as it was termed if Minghao got violent when cross - if he raided Minghao's private drinks cabinet.

Mingyu then rather reflected that if it was Minghao, he could withstand a bit of BDSM, because, the pain wasn't without the orgasm, was it?

The sight on Mingyu's sisters face as the fireworks went off pleased Mingyu wholesomely and proudly. She looked over to him, stunned but pure and alight with happiness, and, he raised a glass of whiskey in the air to her, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, admiring her prettiness in a pale-blue linen sun-frock that her best friend, a heavily tattooed and stammering jewelry-designer, bought for her. Minghao was just going to have to forgive for pinching the Celtic bottled gold.

Bright colours of pure gold exploded in the air, and, as they rained down, Mingyu got a brief reminder of when he and Minghao were younger, sitting by the hearth of the sitting room of his Grandparents house, the two of them having sneaked out of their bedrooms to stay up to late talking shit while the elderly snored peacefully up the stairs.

There was to be one set of fireworks and then a second later on in the evening. 

As the band played a folk song, Mingyu, with enough needling, compelled by the whiskey he had pinched off Minghao, managed to convince Minghao into dancing with him.

Minghao chuckled softly, head leaning onto Mingyu's shoulder as they slow-danced.

"Do you remember when we were sixteen and there was this one night around Midsummer that we were really drunk?" Minghao lifted his head slightly against Mingyu's shoulder as he spoke, gazing up at him with a softly-mooded, nostalgic adoration. "And it was four am and we had no idea how to get home..."

"And we stole that milk float." Mingyu smiled, leaning his head down against Minghao's.

"And the only reason the police pulled us up was because he saw my legs sticking out the side of the cabin and thought that they were his daughters..." Minghao chuckled.

"Those were the days." Mingyu rocked them slightly. 

"I'll think about it, I promise." Minghao told Mingyu, concerning Mingyu pestering him about marrying him.

Mingyu's head swam euphorically.

His heart was full. 


End file.
